protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ação Antifascista
Receitas Para o Desastre ;CrimethInc Sempre começa do mesmo jeito. Panfletos ou adesivos racistas aparecem nas paredes de locais onde as pessoas vão pra se divertir ou são distribuídos nas casas das pessoas. Relatos de ataques e atos de intimidação contra pessoas negras aparecem nos noticiários. Rumores sobre neo-nazistas e apologistas da Supremacia Branca andando por perto de escolas. Aumenta o índice de incidentes de surras em gays. O pessoal do hip-hop, punks e skinheads anti-racistas se entram em conflito com nazistas nas ruas. Pessoas suspeitas começam a apoiar campanhas antiimigração. Uma controvérsia local estoura sobre questões raciais, e o Klan e grupos nazistas planejam uma reunião para intensificar a tensão. Logo vira uma bola de neve: grupos nazistas organizam shows, racistas concorrem a cargos públicos, neo-nazistas invadem shows, começam brigas e atacam centros políticos esquerdistas, exercendo domínio sobre a juventude local e sobre as ruas. A pressão aumenta... é hora de contra-atacar! Os liberais e autoridades dirão a você que ignorando os fascistas, eles irão embora ou que a polícia irá lidar com eles. Mentira! Ignorar um problema não o faz se afastar, e como muitas vezes a polícia possui laços com os fascistas ou estão, pelo menos, dispostos a olhar para o outro lado — eles podem até ficar satisfeitos de terem fascistas para cuidar dos mais radicais para eles. Mas se os fascistas forem expostos e opostos tanto com idéias como com punhos, os seus esforços para se organizar podem ser seriamente minados, e até arruinados. Instruções — Conheça Seu Inimigo Algumas pessoas pensam que fascistas são grupos marginais e inconseqüentes cujas idéias ninguém mais leva a sério. Pense de novo. Movimentos neofascistas estão respirando com um vigor renovado, fazendo um forte retorno em volta do mundo. Só nos últimos 10 anos, eles venceram nas urnas e assumiram o controle das ruas em algumas cidades (Europa), induziram “limpezas étnicas” (Leste Europeu), construíram um império de música e mercadorias "White Power" de milhões de dólares (EUA), e cometeram vários atos de terrorismo (no mundo todo) — sem contar os esforços locais, incluindo organizações em pequena escala, propaganda em massa e agressões físicas. Existe um verdadeiro movimento de grupos de extrema direita e neo-nazistas criando raízes*. Este movimento é diverso, incluindo facções contraditórias e rivais: legal contra fora-da-lei, organizações em massa contra células sem líderes, religiosos contra laicos, cristãos contra satanistas, supremacia branca contra nacionalistas, engravatados contra skinheads. Algumas são umas gangues desorganizadas que só saem juntos e ocasionalmente atacam os alvos mais óbvios e indefesos. Outros são altamente organizados e sérios sobre mudar a sociedade, usando tanto células clandestinas quanto grupos maiores, para alcançar seus objetivos. Alguns são abertos sobre suas crenças racistas e buscam o conflito étnico, enquanto outros mascaram seus motivos atrás de “herança cultural” e alegam estar agindo por orgulho e amor pelo “seu povo”. A base de suporte deles inclui políticos, policiais, acadêmicos, militares — talvez até seus vizinhos. Muitos dos que os apóiam permanecem em segredo, preferindo permanecer desconhecidos mas providenciando informações, dinheiro e outras formas de ajuda, inclusive armas. * - Do começo ao fim deste artigo, o termo “fascista” é geralmente usado para se referir aos apoiadores da supremacia branca e neo-nazistas. Na realidade, fascismo é muito mais complexo. Embora muitas definições existam, o núcleo do fascismo reside no rígido autoritarismo, nacionalismo, glorificação da violência e na subserviência da mulher. Enquanto nosso governo atual pode apresentar estas características, a chave de distinção é a ênfase fascista em ações autônomas e populares fora da regulamentação do Estado, geralmente com a intenção de substituir o governo. Ênfases em identidade racial, crenças supremacistas, conversas sobre a mística herança e um culto de personalidade são também comuns, mas opcionais. Existem muitos outros tipos de fascismo lá fora: cristãos fanáticos, muçulmanos fundamentalistas, até mesmo separatistas nacionalistas negros. Cada grupo é único e deve ser levado em conta individualmente. Fascismo, passado e presente, tem uma indiscutível história de terror racista e assassinato. Tratar fascistas como uma séria ameaça não é paranóia — é senso comum da auto-defesa. Mesmo pequenos grupos fascistas podem ser barulhentos o suficiente para forçar seus políticos a falar publicamente, alterando a opinião pública a considerar a direita. Depois que os fascistas começaram a ter um controle em uma área, eles vão aumentar o nível de violência para expulsar os seus inimigos (incluindo anarquistas). É essencial desafiarmos o fascismo, opondo nossas próprias alternativas libertárias a ele. O fascismo é atraente para as pessoas que estão justificadamente chateadas com nossa sociedade fodida; ao invés de atacar as complexas raízes dos problemas da nossa sociedade — capitalismo, patriarcado, hierarquia — eles engolem soluções simplistas e bodes expiatórios que os fascistas oferecem. De certo modo, anarquistas e fascistas estão competindo pelo mesmo “eleitorado”, ambos lutam para minar a atual ordem social e propõem idéias de como novas comunidades deveriam ser moldadas. Isto indica que o fascismo só pode ser derrotado de uma vez por todas por bem-sucedidas organizações anarquistas; nós precisamos influenciar as pessoas mostrando as recompensas da ajuda mútua, das relações não-hierárquicas, da solidariedade entre culturas e de ações diretas de base. Há vezes, entretanto, em que palavras não são suficientes, e você deve agir ou se arriscar a ficar silenciado para sempre. Segurança Ação antifascista é um trabalho perigoso. Você não tem somente que lidar com a repressão da polícia a que está acostumado, você precisa ficar atento a ataques fascistas — na rua, em sua casa, e em sua comunidade. Como você e seus amigos fazem isso? Armem-se. Fiquem atentos. Treinem auto-defesa. Façam planos para emergências e estabeleçam uma rede de alerta de crise para chamar seus companheiros. Economizem dinheiro para fianças e despesas médicas. Leve isso a sério. Vidas podem depender disso. Medidas de segurança básica são fundamentais. Não usem seus nomes reais quando ao se envolver em um trabalho como este. Não dê seu telefone para as pessoas. Use caixas postais. Seja cuidadoso sobre dar informações pessoais. Seja discreto na internet. Use codinomes, criptografia e e-mails descartáveis. Saiba do passado das pessoas que estão interessadas em se juntar ao seu grupo. Tenha pessoas cuidando de sua segurança sempre que for a eventos públicos ou eventos. Saiba como você responderá se fascistas aparecerem ou se eles atacarem. Militância antifascista significa, ocasionalmente, se engajar em atividades quase-militares. Se você não está preparado para pensar desse jeito, talvez seja bom escolher outro projeto. Algumas vezes você não terá escolha além lidar com os fascistas. Isto não significa que violência é sempre a resposta, nem que deveríamos adotar uma mentalidade de gangues de nós contra eles. Sendo realista, entretanto, uma preparação “marcial” é necessária para este tipo de atividade. Investigação A popularidade do fascismo varia dependendo do lugar e do clima político. Correndo o risco de generalizarmos demais, podemos dizer que fascistas se encontram, normalmente, em situações que eles sabem que não são populares, então eles tentam manter suas atividades sem chamar muita atenção. Só porque você não tem nazis marchando em sua rua com bandeiras de suástica, não quer dizer que você não tenha uma infestação fascista em sua cidade. Eles estão lá fora, panfletando anonimamente, fazendo grafites fascistas, fazendo distribuições de encomendas, recrutando no um-a-um, infiltrando em outros grupos, fazendo planos. Mantenha registros. Sempre que fascistas forem notícia, guarde o máximo de informação possível. Procure por nomes, telefones e endereços. Use páginas amarelas e serviços de busca online. Se nazis forem presos, consiga as cópias públicas de seus boletins de ocorrência. Monitore seus sites e quadros de mensagens. Crie falsos e-mails para fingir ser um deles e interagir com eles. Assine suas revistas. Preste atenção aos rumores de onde eles vão; vá lá e os veja. Quando eles realizarem eventos, visite-os e consiga informações que só eles poderiam saber. Monitore estes eventos. Pegue as placas e os modelos dos veículos. Tire fotos com zoom. Ligue os nomes aos rostos. Mande informantes às reuniões deles. Se você vir um nazi na rua, siga-o — às vezes é melhor coletar informações ao invés de agir imediatamente. Divida as informações com outros antifascistas em quem você confia. Descubra onde os fascistas trabalham, moram e estudam. Repare em suas relações — quem sai com quem, quem assume os papéis de líder, quem provavelmente é um informante policial, quem provavelmente sacaria uma arma e começaria a atirar. Reúna o maior número possível de informações sobre eles. Crie uma “linha de informação” para as pessoas poderem ligar, mandar cartas ou e-mails com informações dos fascistas e de suas atividades. Cole adesivos ou cartazes sobre a linha nas áreas onde os nazis costumam ir, junto dos pôsters dos “não-desejados” com fotos dos nazis presentes. Você se surpreenderá com o retorno disso, mas não acredite em tudo que lhe enviarem — verifique todas informações primeiro. Estes esforços para se conectar com as pessoas podem também lhe colocar em contato com pessoas que vivem perto de fascistas e com outros aliados em potencial. Planejamento O trabalho antifascista não é algo pra se investir sem cuidado. Se você não tem um plano, alguém provavelmente vai se machucar. Comece avaliando sua situação local e descubra o que você quer realizar. Desenvolva um plano. Há muitos fatores que você precisa manter em mente — demais para se listar aqui. Sua situação local é única e seus planos precisarão se refletir nisso. A situação pede por uma reação de uma comunidade organizada, como expor um fascista concorrendo por cargos públicos ou que já está em algum cargo? Ou faz sentido ter um grupo de afinidade bem fechado para executar seus próprios planos, como acabar permanentemente com negócios de encomendas dos nazis, com uma não-mencionada queima de estoque? Se ponha no lugar dos fascistas e imagine o que seria pior. Também considere as conseqüências de suas ações. Elas induziriam a uma reação violenta? Vocês estão preparados para contra atacar? Pode ajudar dar uma olhada em modelos de organização antifascistas e ver como outros fizeram esse trabalho. Grupos como Anti-Racist Action (EUA e Canadá), Antifascist Action (Reino Unido) e o movimeto Antifa Alemão empregaram uma grande variedade de táticas e aprenderam muitas lições. Estes modelos não irão funcionar em todas situações, mas eles podem fornecer algumas idéias. Um aviso: seja cuidadoso com quem você trabalha. Muitos grupos “antifascistas” têm políticas extremamente superficiais e não são mais aliados seus do que os fascistas são. A Jewish Defense League, por exemplo, é virulentamente Sionista, assim como a Anti-Defamation League, que também esteve conhecida por coletar informação de ativistas e vendê-las a polícia e espiões Israelenses. Ambas, A.D.L. e a Southern Poverty Law Center vão além de seu caminho para convencer pessoas a ignorar atividades fascistas e denunciaram ativistas antifascistas na imprensa como violentos e piores do que os nazistas, e os vários grupos de frente comunistas antifascistas têm repugnantes agendas deles mesmos. Ação A escolha é sua, se vai tomar ações públicas ou ação direta clandestina. Dicas para ambas podem ser encontradas em qualquer lugar neste livro, mas há um aspecto da ação antifascista que deve ser coberto aqui: o confronto direto. Onde quer que os fascistas vão, eles devem ser confrontados. Escolha suas batalhas: não comece um confronto que seja desnecessariamente perigoso (onde os nazistas tenham armas em suas mãos), que você irá perder (no qual você tem muito poucas pessoas dispostas a lutar) ou que seja melhor evitar (no qual você sofreria com sérias prisões ou perderia a oportunidade de conseguir informações cruciais ao somente observá-los). A maioria dos confrontos começará verbalmente mas pode facilmente ser levado a um nível físico. Mantenha o controle da situação e dite o tom do confronto. Tenha um plano, relaxe e não os deixe tomar o controle! Confronto é uma batalha psicológica: você quer os intimidar, humilhar e deixá-los desconfortáveis enquanto, simultaneamente, eleva a confiança entre os antifascistas. Uma derrota verbal pode ser tão desmoralizante para os fascistas, quanto bater neles fisicamente — ambas têm sua importância. Por outro lado, não faça um espetáculo de si mesmo para sua própria causa. Se você começar algo que não pode terminar, as pessoas não o levarão a sério. Não tenha medo de desistir se sua segurança depende disso. Às vezes os fascistas podem levar o confronto até você. Ganhar brigas não é sempre ser o maior pugilista ou ter o maior número de vitórias, é ter vontade de vencer (parece propaganda fascista mas tem um pouco de verdade). Do mesmo modo que perder uma batalha nem sempre quer dizer perder uma guerra. Você pode não sair vencedor, mas o jeito como luta pode fazer você ganhar respeito e apoio. Se você está esperando por um confronto físico, assegure-se de que todos estão preparados para isso. Fiquem juntos e tomem conta um do outro. Se você pode levar isso mais além, carregue armas ou se há chances de você ser seguido pela polícia, carregue itens que possam ser usados como armas em um confronto — mastros pesados, grossos bastões de cartazes, pilhas, lanternas, correntes para prender bicicletas. Tenha remédios em mãos e saiba onde são os hospitais mais próximos. Se alguém se machucar, invente uma história no hospital para evitar investigação policial. Saiba das limitações pessoais de cada um e tenha um plano para bater muito e dar o fora rápido. Seja corajoso e se você enxergar uma oportunidade, agarre-a! E não esqueça suas máscaras — veja Blocos, Negros e de outras cores para informações sobre como agir em benefício de um anonimato dividido. Antifascistas e a Mídia Corporativa A grande imprensa nunca vai ser amigável com militantes antifascistas. Na melhor das hipóteses, vocês serão vistos como vigilantes violentos ou como uma gangue rival. Grupos liberais farão o seu melhor pra denunciar suas táticas. Isto não quer dizer, necessariamente, que você deva evitar a grande imprensa. A perspectiva militante antifascista deveria ser articulada o mais amplamente possível. Escolha porta-vozes bem articulados para falar pelo seu grupo, mas seja cuidadoso para que eles protejam suas identidades. Fascistas e policiais assistem os noticiários também. Usem nomes falsos e máscaras. Esteja ciente de que a mídia freqüentemente sai do seu caminho convencional para entrevistar fascistas, fornecendo a eles, chances de propagar sua ideologia. Interfira nisso sempre que possível. Se você tiver a oportunidade de interromper algo como uma entrevista, seja intrometido e garanta que sua mensagem será entregue. Situação #1: Acompanhando as atividades fascistas nos noticiários Vandalismo em uma sinagoga ou mesquita. Um ataque a um casal mestiço. Folhetos racistas jogados em centenas de gramados durante a noite. Uma cruz queimada do lado de fora da casa de uma família negra. Talvez você tenha ouvido algo assim nos noticiários, recentemente. Primeiro, reúna o máximo de informação possível. Pegue a data, hora, lugar e nomes de pessoas envolvidas ou presas. Depois verifique em fontes similares. Olhe em outros jornais — especialmente nas colunas policiais de jornais menores e locais que são editados semanalmente. Assista aos jornais televisivos. Procure pela Internet. Depois, entre no carro e vá verificar o local do incidente. Procure sinais de outra atividade fascista — grafite, adesivos, bandeiras nacionalistas. Preste atenção em qualquer lugar próximo dali onde fascistas possam ir — bares, parques, salões de bilhar, etc. Converse com as pessoas na área, particularmente com atendentes de lojas de conveniência e crianças. Pergunte sobre skinheads e incidentes envolvendo questões de raça. Esteja preparado para encontrar algum Nazi na rua. Se você tem o endereço de algum fascista envolvido no incidente, verifique, mesmo que por cima. Ande pela área. Se for à noite, você tiver tempo e não parecer suspeito, sente em seu carro e vigie o endereço para ver quem entra e quem sai. Siga qualquer um que pareça suspeito. Se você tiver a chance, pegue o lixo deles e examine. Você pode descobrir todo tipo de informação pessoal do nazi ou possivelmente, até algum material impresso ou correspondência fascista. Se você tem um telefone, ligue e finja ser um repórter — mas tenha cuidado de onde você liga, já que poderá ser rastreado. Pergunte sobre o incidente, outros envolvidos, qualquer grupo de pessoas que trabalhem com eles, e assim por diante. Sonde os o máximo que você puder. Outra opção é ligar e fingir ser de um grande grupo fascista como a National Alliance. Diga que você ouviu sobre o incidente e queria ver se eles precisam de qualquer tipo de ajuda. Tente pegar os nomes e informações de outros fascistas. Veja Infiltração para mais informações sobre estas táticas. Se um fascista foi preso, descubra ouvindo e prestando atenção. Preste atenção cuidadosamente sobre pessoas que apóiam os fascistas que apareceram; tente segui-los quando eles forem embora. Se você for um conhecido ou reconhecível antifascista, correrá risco de ser perseguido e surpreendido na rua, então seja cuidadoso. Não vá sozinho. Disfarce a sua aparência, ou então vá como uma grande e visível presença antifascista, deixe os saber que você está vigiando e faça o seu melhor para intimidá-los. Outra abordagem, embora seja mais complicada, é ligar para as vítimas do incidente. Isso precisa ser feito com muito discernimento. Diga “Olá, meu nome é (pseudônimo) e eu trabalho com uma organização jovem antiracista chamada Ação Anti-Rascista (ou qualquer nome que seu grupo seja chamado) e nós ouvimos sobre o que aconteceu. Nós fazemos pesquisas e instruímos pessoas para expor o racismo e a violência que ele causa. Poderíamos fazer algumas perguntas sobre o incidente?”. Novamente, seja cuidadoso, o telefone qual você liga não pode ser atribuído a você. A pessoa pode estar em condições de falar, ou ele ou ela pode estar aterrorizado. Se eles não querem falar, se desculpe, agradeça-os pelo seu tempo e desligue o telefone. Se o incidente é parte de uma erupção de atividade fascista, então você pode organizar um tipo de resposta comunitária pública (ver Situação #3). Senão, agora você tem informação sobre as pessoas por trás da ameaça fascista em sua área e você pode tomar uma decisão clara de como reagir aos esforços deles. Você também pode passar as informações que você juntou a alguma organização nacional antifascista. Situação #2: Reagindo a gangues racistas em escolas Você ouviu rumores que racistas estão em uma escola secundária local. Isto é só um caso de alguém usando distintivos ofensivos e reacionários ou há algo mais acontecendo? Melhor descobrir. Primeiro procure quaisquer contatos que você tenha nessa escola: amigos, parentes mais jovens, um professor simpático. Pergunte a eles o que sabem. Depois vá a escola e distribua panfletos anti-racistas, adesivos e outras coisas de graça. Faça as crianças locais saberem que você é parte de um grupo antifascista e que você está acompanhando os rumores de atividade nazi no local. Alguns garotxs legais estarão mais do que dispostxs a dar alguma informação e podem também querer trabalhar com você revelando quem são os fascistas ou já tenham alguns planos em movimento que possa se conectar com seus esforços. Se possível, encoraje elxs a começar um grupo antifascista em sua escola. Seu objetivo é descobrir quem são os fascistas, onde eles vão e se eles estão conectados a qualquer grupo organizado fascista. Algumas vezes você irá lidar com crianças equivocadas que pensam que a tendência nazi skinhead é legal e que podem ser facilmente persuadidas a pensar de outra maneira. Algumas vezes você irá descobrir que uma ou mais crianças (ou talvez um irmão mais velho ou amigo) está conectada a algum grupo organizado. Você precisa encontrar essas crianças rápido — ou, de preferência, os que as organizam — antes que mais jovens estejam dentro dessa também. Você estará correndo vários riscos indo à escola. Você pode passar por nazis, então esteja preparado para um confronto. Você pode também entrar em conflito com a administração da escola ou com a segurança. Você pode ser ameaçado a ser preso por entrar na escola e distribuir panfletos. Se você lidar com isso habilmente, isso pode lhe ser útil: uma controversa super distribuição de informação anti-nazi pode chamar atenção. Pode ser mais fácil simplesmente ir aonde as crianças vão perto da escola, onde você não vai ser perturbado. Você pode até encontrar umas crianças dispostas a distribuir coisas dentro da escola para você. Situação #3: “Revelando” os fascistas Você tem um nome e o endereço de um fascista ativo. Além de uma diversão noturna, o que você quer fazer com esta informação? Fácil! “Revelar” o nazista aos seus vizinhos. Isso é especificamente eficaz se ele está tentando manter suas atividades em segredo. Primeiro confirme se todas informações que você tem são verdadeiras. Se assegure que o nazi realmente more ali e que ele é, realmente, a pessoa que você pensa que ele é. Faça um cartaz com a foto do fascista, nome, endereço, telefone e toda informação que você tiver sobre ele e suas atividades pessoais. Na parte de trás ponha alguma informação de porque é importante combater o fascismo, incluindo sugestões práticas de coisas que as pessoas possam fazer para conter os esforços fascistas ou para se envolver mais. Cole esse cartaz em todos os lugares, principalmente onde o fascista mora, trabalha, sai pra se divertir, faz compras, vai à escola. Depois reúna um pessoal e vá de porta em porta na vizinhança dele. Fale com os vizinhos sobre quem é o cara e porque ele precisa ser confrontado. Encoraje os a organizar a própria vizinhança deles contra ele. Isto põe pressão no fascista e o expõe à comunidade. Esse tipo de comunicação pública pode levar a uma ação espontânea e interessada da comunidade contra ele. Muitas pessoas odeiam nazis e racistas e, se tiverem a chance, eles irão pôr em jogo a justiça das ruas contra eles. Esse contato deve ser feito com cuidado. Veja as maquiagens classistas, culturais e étnicas da comunidade para ter uma idéia da reação que você terá. Andem em grupos e tenha algumas pessoas de olho no que pode vir a se tornar um problema enquanto os outros distribuem os panfletos e conversam com as pessoas. Seu alvo pode lhe observar ou ouvir sobre o que você está fazendo e chamar reforços. Você pode também ir em vizinhanças onde moram amigos de seu alvo, que provavelmente são fascistas também. Outros residentes podem simplesmente ficar incomodados ao serem perturbados, acusar você de estar vigiando outras pessoas e até chamar a polícia pra lhe prender. Um confronto onde violência ou prisão é uma possibilidade pode ocorrer, então esteja preparado. Entretanto, todo esse risco pode valer a pena. Você pode deixar um impacto positivo e desenvolver novas relações com os vizinhos, os residentes locais e os jovens. Alguns irão gostar de seus esforços e perguntar como podem ajudar — esteja preparado para dar recomendações práticas. Eles podem até lhe oferecer a você informações sobre atividades nazistas. Estes contatos pessoais podem ser muito úteis mais tarde. Como um golpe final, você pode desejar realizar uma demonstração e ir diretamente à porta da frente, para confrontar o fascista em sua própria casa. A idéia aqui é intimidá-lo e deixar claro pra ele que você está preparado a trazer a batalha diretamente a porta dele. Encoraje os vizinhos a se juntarem a você. Se ele não sair, deixe mensagens que ele não irá esquecer. A probabilidade de violência ou de prisão é muito maior nessa situação, então se prepare. Situação #4: Acabando com uma reunião, encontro ou show fascista Muitos grupos fascistas, como a KKK, gostam de realizar reuniões públicas para ganhar atenção. Outros, como a National Alliance, realizam encontros organizados secretamente para organizar seus planos. Shows dos White power servem para atrair a juventude. Todos merecem ser fechados. Comece coletando informação de quem está organizando o evento. Qual é história deles, de onde eles são e quem são seus contatos locais? Isto lhe dará um conhecimento sobre os fascistas para poder fazer propaganda e ajudará a você saber quem e o que serão seus alvos. Grupos fascistas geralmente têm um membro local que convida o grupo a cidade, esperando conseguir recrutar mais gente. O local é provavelmente aquele que reservou o espaço para o evento. Quando fascistas chegam de outras cidades, provavelmente irão visitar a casa dessa pessoa. Essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra vigiar e coletar informação ou expô-los cedo e desfazer os planos deles, antecipadamente. Passo 1: Faça uma reunião. Convide grupos e pessoas que você acha que estariam dispostos a cooperar num nível tático, mesmo se vocês têm divergências políticas. Esteja certo de que o propósito dessa reunião é acabar com o evento, não só protestar e criar consciência nas pessoas. Faça disso um ponto de partida, que a aliança não trabalhará com a polícia, que irão apoiar diversas táticas e que irão se organizar horizontalmente. Faça uma espécie de reunião com grupos que tenham afinidade com vocês (veja Grupos de Afinidade) e estabeleçam representantes dos grupos envolvidos pra assumir os papéis. Obtenha compromisso das pessoas. Se outros já começaram uma reunião de organização, descubra se vale a pena comparecer. Se vale, levante a mesma questão de democracia direta e o objetivo de acabar com o evento. Infelizmente, pode haver alguns liberais que ficarão injuriados com suas sugestões e tentarão te isolar. Algumas pessoas podem não querer se engajar no confronto, então deve ser provido espaço para elas participarem seguramente—papéis de apoio são tão cruciais quanto papéis de ação, afinal de contas. Faça seus pontos e tente convencer as pessoas a sua perspectiva, mas tenha cuidado pra não dizer nada potencialmente incriminador. Liberais têm uma longa e sórdida história de agir como informantes da polícia quando são confrontados com tentativas de organização mais radical. Passo 2: Passa a palavra adiante. Folhetos, adesivos, pichações, stencils, Internet, qualquer coisa. Se sua área é multilingüe, tente ter seu material traduzido. Isso faz uma grande diferença na hora de quebrar as barreiras lingüísticas e evita a suposição que todo mundo fala inglês. Isso tem o benefício de atrair pessoas de diferentes cenas para a organização—ambos, esse contra-evento e ações antifascistas a longo prazo. Seu principal objetivo nessa etapa é ter o evento fascista cancelado com antecedência. Algumas vezes uma simples exposição fará o trabalho. Muitas empresas não querem estar associadas a fascistas e vão cancelar o evento já que está publicado que eles estão recebendo o evento; em muitos casos, eles não irão perceber com quem estão lidando até que sejam informados, já que fascistas geralmente escondem a verdadeira natureza de seus grupos e intenções. Outros irão, inicialmente, defender o evento em um equivocado pretexto de “liberdade de expressão” mas irão desistir disso sobre pressão pública se você organizar uma campanha. Em algumas circunstâncias, você pode querer evitar organização pública. Uma chamada pra agir provavelmente chamará atenção da mídia e a polícia certamente tomará conhecimento. Isso garante que os fascistas terão uma segurança patrocinada pelo estado para o evento, reduzindo suas chances de confronto direto. Você pode querer que eles não saibam que vocês estão vindo. Nesse caso, se organizem passando as informações de pessoa a pessoa entre grupos antifascistas selecionados e os pegue de surpresa! Reuniões públicas É muito raro fascistas organizarem qualquer tipo de reunião pública sem proteção policial defendendo seu direito a “liberdade de expressão” enquanto silenciam outros. Isso pode incluir um grande número de policiais da tropa de choque—algumas vezes escondidos por perto até que sejam necessários—armados com bombas de gás lacrimogêneo, spray de pimenta, balas de borracha e granadas sem mencionar nos helicópteros, atiradores de elite, centros de comando, cães, cavalos e tanques. Os fascistas geralmente serão defendidos atrás de cercas, WITH SUPPORTERS AND OPPOSITION HERDED INTO CAGED-IN PROTEST PENS. Os principais fascistas serão escoltados pela polícia, geralmente em carros policiais. Isto não quer dizer que não há chances de pegá-los ou acabar com o evento. Primeiro, tente descobrir onde os fascistas estão se encontrando, antecipadamente. Pode ser uma casa local, o fast food próximo a um posto policial ou um posto de gasolina no meio da estrada. Se você juntar pessoas suficientes, poderá surpreendê-los lá. Segundo, pessoas que apóiam os fascistas podem aparecer sem o benefício de um escoltamento policial. Tenha um pessoal pronto pra desentocar esses fascistas, então você poderá confrontá-los e lhes dar um motivo para irem embora. Terceiro, encoraje a multidão a a se mobilizar a prevenir o fascista escoltado de entrar e sair do local da reunião. Se os fascistas pretendem marchar, bloqueie a rua. Você pode também enviar pessoas infiltradas na área das pessoas que os apóiam ou atirar projéteis no desfile fascista. Se tudo isso falhar, você pode tentar abafá-los fazendo barulho e você pode estimular uma grande diversão nesse processo. Se lembre, reuniões fascistas são oportunidades de recrutamento e publicidade. Tire vantagem dessa situação e crie publicidade a ação antifascista! Encontros Alguns encontros atrairão fascistas de fora da cidade. Verifique os estacionamentos de hotéis locais, procurando adesivos de pára-choque ou outros sinais denunciantes. Se você sabe o nome deles, ligue para os hotéis e veja se eles fizeram check in. Considere fazê-los uma visita surpresa. Desde que não sejam eventos públicos, encontros fascistas não têm presença policial que acompanha a maioria das reuniões. Isso te dá muito mais facilidade para confrontar os fascistas—especialmente se eles não souberem que você está indo. Se possível, vá com seu grupo pra lá com a intenção da máxima perturbação. Algum barulho e umas mesas chutadas irão adicionar mais caos a situação. A policia pode, eventualmente, tirar vocês a força de lá, mas você ainda pode ser hostil do lado de fora e fazer os nazis correrem. Shows Depois de ter muitos shows fechados, os fascistas aprenderam uma lição. A maioria dos shows White power são organizados em lugares que são simpáticos a eles. Isso inclui bares cujos donos são fascistas, salões de gangue de motoqueiros fora da lei e propriedades privadas em áreas rurais. Estes lugares não vão ceder sobre pressão pública para fechar os eventos—mas eles são vulneráveis a atividades noturnas (veja Utilidades). Ocasionalmente, fascistas irão “falsificar” o show e marcá-lo em um clube normal, no caso de você ter a chance de conseguir fazer o dono cancelar. Alguns donos são só gananciosos, portanto, você terá que aumentar sua vontade. Mesmo se você forçar um lugar a fechar, eles irão lutar para achar outro lugar em curto prazo, então continue pressionando. Fascistas geralmente mantêm o lugar do show em segredo, pedindo as pessoas a ir a um de ponto de check in (ou mais de 1) onde fascistas os encontrarão em pessoa, avaliá-las e dando as direções. Se você sabe de algum ponto de check in, arrume um grande número de pessoas e ocupe esse lugar com antecedência. Se for um parque, por exemplo, organize um jogo de softball antifascista e leve muitos tacos extras. Se você assustar os organizadores, você será capaz de encontrar e cumprimentar os fascistas que apareceram e mandá-los de volta pra casa. Os organizadores provavelmente terão divulgado um telefone pra pedir reforços em emergências, então tenha alguns amigos pra manter esse número ocupado a noite toda—programe um modem de computador para ficar ligando, usando um bloqueador de identificação do telefone, é claro. Se você tem uma pessoa fascista falsamente criada ou quer se passar se passar por um relator, você pode também usar esse número pra coletar informação. Se o show continuar, tente organizar uma ação no show em si. Em algumas áreas isso pode ser simplesmente muito perigoso, especialmente quando você espera que dúzias ou até centenas de nazis apareçam. Em outras áreas você pode ter mais sucesso e apoio. E se lembre-se—todos esses fascistas têm que estacionar seus carros em algum lugar. Outras aplicações Muitas destas táticas são úteis também para investigar e confrontar outras organizações detestáveis, como corporações que abusam de animais ou emprenham-se na engenharia genética. Relato Nós soubemos que o Movimento Nacional Socialista e a Ku Klux Klan estavam organizando uma reunião da “união branca” na capital do estado em algumas semanas. Um grupo pra planejar se formou e organizou uma série de encontros, antecedendo a reunião fascista. Nosso grupo incluía pessoas das mais variadas etnias, sexos, orientações sexuais e tipos de corpos; também, tão importante quanto, ele consistia de uma série de participantes, desde ativistas militantes de longa data até pessoas que nem mesmo se consideravam politizadas. Algumas vezes em seus esforços para evitar a alienação das pessoas, ativistas alienam todos que não estejam familiarizados com o protocolo e o procedimento ativista. Nós demos o nosso melhor pra evitar isso: nossas discussões eram informais, não tínhamos lista de membros, ninguém necessitava de nenhum conhecimento prévio da cultura ativista pra se sentir bem vindo. Nós decidimos que estávamos indo pra dar o nosso melhor pra evitar que a reunião acontecesse ou que a fizesse fracassar, para tornar isso uma tentativa possível para os fascistas e a cidade que os estavam recebendo. Mas porque, você pergunta—os fascistas não tem o direito de expressão como todos têm? E os confrontando só deixa a posição deles mais atraente? Antes que sigamos com este relato, vamos revisar essas questões. Antes de tudo, para um anarquista como eu, a questão do “direito de expressão” é um ponto discutível. Se você não acredita que nenhuma força governante deveria ser capaz de conceder ou tirar nossos “direitos”, mas em vez de manter que a vida social tem que ser cooperativamente determinada por aqueles que a vivem, a questão não é se alguém tem o “direito” de fazer algo, mas sim se o que eles estão fazendo é ou não uma coisa boa e socialmente responsável. O governo pode conceder a uma corporação o “direito” de destruir uma floresta ou desalojar pessoas de suas casas, mas isso não seria certo pra nós para permanecermos de braços cruzados enquanto eles fazem isso. A idéia que qualquer governo pode distribuir direitos imparcialmente é uma falácia, em todo caso; uma vez que aqueles no poder inevitavelmente usam seu poder para representar seus próprios interesses, nós devemos também usar qualquer poder que temos para nos representar. Além disso, no momento em que nazis e o klan tiverem a chance, eles ficarão felizes ao evitar pessoas como eu e você de exercermos nossos supostos direitos. Proteger o direito deles de se organizarem para privar direitos de outros, alegando que é necessário manter o sistema de direitos, é ingênuo na melhor das hipóteses, se não totalmente decepcionante. Quanto a escola de pensamento “só os ignore e eles irão embora”, isso não funcionou na Itália, Alemanha ou Espanha algumas gerações atrás e isso também não funcionou na Europa recentemente, onde um novo e poderoso movimento fascista ganhou uma posição sólida. Estes grupos fascistas, quando permitidos a recrutar membros e se tornarem ativos, rapidamente começam a perseguir imigrantes, radicais e outros, com violência; a única solução que funcionou foi quando ativistas bloquearam suas tentativas de se organizarem, bem no começo. De fato, apenas duas décadas e meia antes, em uma reunião parecida realizada pelas mesmas organizações numa cidade, somente uma hora depois disso, ocorreram assassinatos de protestantes antifascistas, cujos quais a polícia nunca encontrou nenhum culpado mesmo que fosse óbvio quem cometeu. Nossa relutância em não fazer nada em relação a essa reunião não procede de preocupações bobas. Além dos fascistas em si, nossa cidade também não colaborou. Se eles não ofereceram proteção policial, os fascistas certamente não teriam coragem de aparecer e mostrar seu ódio e violência, por temer o gosto de seu próprio remédio. Conforme isso foi acontecendo, a cidade deve ter gastado dezenas de milhares de dólares, se não tiver gastado mais, para fazer esta reunião possível. Eu sei por plena experiência em manifestações que as cidades geralmente só gastam tanto dinheiro para evitar o direito de expressão. Tendo algumas de minhas tentativas de pôr em prática meu “direito de expressão” terminados em gás lacrimogêneo e balas de borracha (que não são baratos!), achei particularmente insultante que o governo achou por bem gastar tanto dinheiro dos impostos para permitir os fascistas a recrutarem bem em frente ao seu jardim. Aquele dinheiro não poderia ser bem melhor gastado em programas educacionais ou segurança social, se realmente tivesse que ser gasto? O que poderia ser para eles? Poderia ser que aqueles conservadores no poder estivessem satisfeitos em oferecer ao publico o espetáculo desses grupos extremos, em comparação com quem eles pareceriam moderados? Independentemente, nós decidimos que seria nosso trabalho garantir que eles tivessem que trabalhar pra valer cada dólar que gastam em segurança e custar-lhes mais do que eles negociariam, se possível. Isso os desencorajaria de prover proteção pra futuras reuniões fascistas: se eles soubessem que o preço seria até mais acentuado do que foi desta vez, eles poderiam só dizer ao Klan e aos nazis para irem sozinhos, o que seria justo. Isso também realçaria a boa vontade da cidade a não ir tão longe para proteger os fascistas, que por só por si mesmos mereciam um “exame minucioso” das pessoas. E no rumo de nossos próprios esforços, nós esperamos abrir espaço para outras pessoas protestarem contra a reunião também, de quaisquer modos que acharem melhor. Quando você se compromete em ação de confronto, sempre há a possibilidade de você pisar em alguns pés durante o processo. Existe um certo tipo de organizador ativista que fica realmente ofendido se ninguém segue as diretrizes que o seu grupo, unilateralmente estabeleceu; além de que, embora eu não seja o único a acreditar no mito de que as massas são tão “moderates” (pessoas que não são liberais, nem conservadoras) que qualquer tipo de ação militante as aliena, isso pode acontecer, de fato, quando as pessoas ficam intimidadas por um grupo mascarado cujos objetivos e táticas não são tão claros a elas. Nós discutimos o fato de que estaríamos correndo esse risco e que nesse caso, valia a pena: nossa primeira prioridade não era converter as pessoas a nossa perspectiva, mas parar com que os fascistas tivessem uma base para as deles. Se nós deixamos uma má impressão em qualquer outro protestante, isso não o faria se tornar um fascista; e se todos associassem fascistas com caos e confusão, muito melhor. Eu posso imaginar o “chefe” nazi na prefeitura tentando obter autorização pra um próximo evento e o funcionário explicando: “Não, da última vez vocês vieram e trouxeram seus amigos anarquistas e foi uma grande bagunça”. Afinal, além de desencorajar os fascistas e desmascarar THE CITY’S ALLEGIANCE, essa foi uma grande oportunidade para nós proponentes da ação direta, pôr nossa experiência a serviço de outras pessoas legitimamente irritadas e conhecermos uns aos outros melhor. No momento em que o evento acabou, nós tínhamos feito muito mais amigos do que o Klan ou o N.S.M. fizeram. Publicamente, nós tiramos vantagem de shows e outros eventos sociais para anunciar essas ações contra as reuniões aconteceriam e usamos as listas que reunimos nesses eventos para mandar lembretes; nós também colamos cartazes e postamos avisos na Internet para o mesmo efeito. Privadamente, nós trabalhamos em estratégias e estrutura. Aqueles de nós cujos amigos estiveram envolvidos em algumas das mais conhecidas ações antifascistas nos anos anteriores os contataram e pediram por conselhos. Alguns de nós exploramos a área e fizemos mapas, que foram distribuídos nos encontros. Reunimos matérias que podíamos e pensamos sobre as abordagens a tomar. Demos nosso melhor pra espalhar nossos planos a todos que quisessem participar, acrescentando detalhes de acordo com o grau em que sentíamos que poderíamos confiar neles, assim evitando que informações caíssem em mãos erradas. Pouco depois disso, nós soubemos que um protesto permitido foi programado também. Alguns de nós ficamos com sentimentos mistos sobre isso. Quer dizer, se por um lado lá seria um lugar seguro para protestantes que não queriam se arriscar a repressão policial; por outro lado, com nossa experiência nessa cidade, sempre que um protesto permitido ocorreu, houve alguma distância do acontecimento sendo protestado, cercado por uma linha grossa policial e cercas de metal e provou ser uma experiência enfraquecedora para todos que participaram. Enquanto todas as áreas, exceto a área permitida estavam bloqueadas pela polícia, provavelmente o protesto permitido absorvia todos que apareceram e o tom do dia seria, deste modo, ditado por aqueles que organizaram isso—que significaria que toda energia que colocamos em nossa organização, seria absorvida pelo projeto deles, resultado que desapontaria aqueles que aceitaram nosso convite para o evento, com esperanças de contestar efetivamente a reunião fascista. E o pior de tudo, organizadores de protestos permitidos algumas vezes se ofendem por qualquer outra forma de protesto organizado que acontecem ao lado do seu, então tivemos que ser cuidadosos para não criar discórdia simplesmente em virtude de agir em nossa própria iniciativa. Nós concluímos que tínhamos de encontrar um ponto para confrontar os fascistas que estavam longe do protesto permitido, tanto para a causa da civilidade e nos assegurar que ninguém que não escolheu correr riscos, estaria correndo, de fato. Felizmente, nossa pesquisa revelou que eles usariam um estacionamento no lado oposto local da reunião da zona permitida. Aqueles de nós que estavam preparados para confrontos físicos potencialmente perigosos planejaram formar um grupo que iriam ao estacionamento. Havia vizinhos residenciais próximos que esperávamos que estivessem longe suficientes da zona com vigilância policial, onde pudéssemos nos reunir e nos aproximarmos como um elemento surpresa. Uma vez na briga com a polícia e talvez com os fascistas, esse grupo ficariam super juntos e fariam tudo possível para impedir prisões. Como a polícia não sabia nada de nossos planos, não esperávamos que eles estivessem preparados para fazer prisões em massa, então imaginamos que nosso primeiro problema era fazê-los parar apanhar um por um. Se estávamos assolados por sérios ataques policiais, recuaríamos a vizinhança residencial, mantendo nossa coerência durante o caminho e depois nos dispersar onde a maioria de nós estivesse em condições de fugir. Se tudo falhasse, decidimos que romperíamos com nossos grupos de afinidade e agiríamos individualmente para causar perturbações. Se pudéssemos criar uma situação instável suficiente por qualquer um desses meios, esperávamos que a reunião fosse remarcada ou cancelada. Uma estratégia só nunca é suficiente. Quando as coisas não acontecem como o esperado, é vital ter uma estrutura que possa permanecer útil quando as circunstâncias mudam. Nos dividimos em grupos de afinidade e nos juntamos a algumas pessoas dentro desses grupos; também, várias pessoas que estavam esperando não ser combatentes, formaram uma equipe de comunicação. Cada um deles estava equipado com um celular ou um walkie-talkie e escolheram uma área para patrulhar ou uma tarefa a cumprir—anotando as placas dos carros dos fascistas, por exemplo, ou vigiando áreas sem vigilância policial quais as pessoas poderiam fugir para, se precisassem. Eles organizaram uma rede interna, assim a informação podia circular o mais rápido possível e passada a um dos dois contatos do grupo orientado para a ação. Durante o evento, eles não só monitoraram os movimentos dos fascistas e da polícia, mas também deram informação a todos de nós quando estávamos espalhados. Na noite anterior a reunião, algumas almas corajosas foram lá com tinta em spray, vestidos como civis. Esse foi um papel que poderia ser desempenhado por aqueles de nós que se sentiam mais confortáveis agindo sozinhos ao invés de agir em meio ao caos de uma grande e importante manifestação. Pela manhã, o distrito político da cidade, especialmente o acima mencionado estacionamento e o atual local da reunião, estava totalmente coberto por grafiti antifascista. Não importa que a cidade, claramente determinada no projeto deles de acolher os fascistas, se deram ao surpreendente trabalho de limpar todos os grafitis OFF BY THE TIME THE RALLY WAS TO BEGIN; eles foram nosso público-alvo primário e agora eles têm mais uma séria despesa em seu orçamento a considerar na próxima vez que decidirem acolher os fascistas. Pouco antes do amanhecer, outros foram pra um lugar escondido que foi vigiado e onde escondemos nossas armas secretas: alguns banners de madeira compensada com slogans antifascistas. Eles tinham cortes para poder segurá-los (embora depois que um de nós teve a mão arrebentada por um bastão da polícia enquanto segurava um, nós decidimos que alças traseiras seriam melhores) e poderiam ser amarrados juntos no final para poder formar uma barricada sólida, unida e móvel. Carregando os em vota do nosso grupo, dificultaria pra polícia nos pegar ou nos bater, ou facilmente nos identificar ou calcular quantos éramos. Eles eram também “alegres” e deixavam claro, nossos objetivos. Num futuro, usaremos plexiglass ao invés de usar madeira compensada, já que um deles se partiu ao meio depois de muita pressão da polícia de um lado e dos protestantes do outro—mas vamos contar essa história em breve. Nós organizamos um encontro final na manhã do grande dia para passar as coisas aos que não estiveram presentes antes e tomar algumas decisões de última hora. Escolhemos um ponto de convergência no bairro residencial e uma hora, que esperávamos que não fosse tão longa antes dos fascistas começassem a sair do estacionamento para o local da reunião que poderíamos impedi-los, mas não com tanta antecedência que a polícia poderia nos forçar a nos dispersar primeiro, ou que alguns participantes em potencial da nossa ação, pudessem ser presos (já que infelizmente, os que estavam promovendo o protesto permitido, anunciaram que o protesto começaria na mesma hora que a reunião, que seria muito tarde pra poder interferir nisso). Até aquele momento, estávamos dispersos em casais ou pequenos grupos, esperando evitar chamar a atenção da polícia antes da hora. Nossos observadores informariam aqueles de nós com equipamento de comunicação, se algo inesperado acontecesse—tipo, se os fascistas fossem ao local da reunião mais cedo do que o esperado ou se já tivesse polícia no nosso ponto de convergência—e esses “porta-vozes” passariam as informações aos outros, assim agiríamos rapidamente. Nós chegamos algumas horas antes da reunião começar para encontrar a área inteira repleta de policiais uniformizados e não-uniformizados, cercas de metal pesadas cercando o local da reunião, câmeras de vigilância, atiradores nos telhados, centros de comando móvel no quarteirão, policiais a cavalo e batalhões de choque, e até um helicóptero por cima de nós. Isso foi intimidador e havia um pequeno sinal de outros protestantes. Nossos observadores relataram que os fascistas já tinham saído e estavam se confraternizando com policiais em algumas áreas; portanto, não havia muitas chances de pegá-los sozinhos, então mantivemos o plano A. Estávamos todos vestidos como civis inclassificáveis, mas carregávamos bandanas e suéteres, com quais nos tornaríamos anônimos. Caminhando pela vizinhança, nós vimos pessoas que reconhecemos de outras manifestações e shows e dissemos aquelas que confiávamos a hora e o local do nosso ponto de convergência—e mapas, para aqueles que viriam de fora da cidade. Quando a hora chegou, fomos para as áreas designadas, fazendo nosso melhor para parecer só grupos pequenos se movimentando aleatoriamente e esperando não ouvir o familiar estrondo do helicóptero sobre nossas cabeças. O momento estava sobre nós—colocamos nossas máscaras, pegamos os banners do esconderijo e os amarramos juntos para formar nosso bloco e fomos rapidamente para o estacionamento. Havia, talvez, 40 de nós e iríamos nos comprometer com pelo menos 150 policiais, sem falar nos 30-singulares fascistas que causaram todo esse problema. Um de nós tinha um grande tambor para manter nosso estado de espírito—que é crucial em certas situações, faz toda diferença em um grupo que se sente capaz de fazer algo. Outros tinham apitos de emergência, que fazem barulho deixando as mãos livres (embora você deva ser cuidadoso para não prejudicar sua audição com eles, se usá-lo por muito tempo). Mais tarde, os tambores se tornaram extremamente úteis para reagrupar nosso grupo quando ele estava espalhado e dirigir movimentos em massa. Mais tambores e quem os tocasse poderiam ter sido mais efetivos nesses propósitos e pelo menos teria salvado quem estava tocando de ter que se manter batendo pra poder tocar constantemente. Você pode se passar por ferido ou uma pessoa deficiente para poder passar com muletas pelas checagens policiais e ser usadas como armas depois: imagine a má impressão que as autoridades se arriscariam ao tentar confiscá-las! Em alguns minutos estávamos no meio da rua, a caminho do estacionamento caminhando lentamente com nossos banners em nossa volta. Nesse instante, notavelmente, nós tínhamos o elemento surpresa no outro lado. Já que nem a polícia nem os fascistas estavam nos esperando, lançamos sob eles uma situação inesperada e deste modo instável; a iniciativa foi nossa. Pelo resto do dia, nós não recuperaríamos essa vantagem; muito do que realizamos procedeu do momento em que tivemos isso. Indiscutivelmente, o erro que cometemos nessa conjuntura não foi atravessar a rua para o estacionamento antes da polícia nos alcançar. Em discussões depois da ação, veio a tona que aqueles que tínhamos pensado para gritar quando fosse hora de atravessar a rua, ficaram com medo de que poderia haver polícia disfarçada entre nós que os identificariam como líderes. Em retrospecto, nós provavelmente tínhamos coerência suficiente como um grupo que poderíamos evitar da polícia pegar supostos líderes; mas a real solução para tal problema é ter o sentimento do direito de fazer recomendações mais uniformemente distribuídas entre participantes. Isso aconteceu conforme o dia avançava e todos nós desenvolvemos mais confiança; infelizmente, o preparo policial cresceu no mesmo passo que nosso ânimo. Ataque todos de uma vez e faça isso quando você tiver a chance, essa é a moral da história. BE THAT AS IT MAY, no instante seguinte uma linha policial investiu a frente e bateu de frente conosco no meio da rua enquanto seguíamos ao estacionamento. Uma luta se sucedeu, com eles empurrando os banners de um lado e nós empurrando do outro. Alguns de nós éramos golpeados ou arrastados pelo cabelo nesse ponto; vale a pena assinalar que, embora não surpreenda, aquele dia foi a polícia que iniciou a violência, de fato. Todos aqueles que eles tentaram agarrar para prender, foram puxados de volta por amigos. Em parte devido a nossa geral falta de experiência, neste ponto não ainda não tínhamos desenvolvido um forte senso do que podíamos realizar, muitos não estavam tão preparados a ir aos seus limites quanto estariam mais tarde, depois que se acostumassem com a situação. Conseqüentemente, fomos empurrados para o outro lado da rua, mas nos firmamos ali, nos apossando do canto da interseção entre o estacionamento e o local da reunião, nos mantendo em face da pressão policial que aumentava mais. Um impasse se sucedeu. Nós ficamos no canto com os banners levantados em nossa frente com uma linha de policiais em nossa frente e mais policia atrás deles. Os fascistas no estacionamento estavam escondidos atrás de uma lixeira, totalmente fora de vista e fora de alcance de projeteis. Ao longo dos próximos minutos, nossos números rapidamente cresceram conforme protestantes de variadas perspectivas e visões de vida vieram se juntar a nós. De fato, ao ir pra esse canto, nós abrimos um vasto espaço em volta do local da reunião para aqueles que não queriam permanecer na área permitida e rapidamente esse espaço encheu. Essa foi definitivamente uma de nossas realizações do dia, quando fizemos possível a movimentação a vontade dos protestantes naquela área, exercendo seu direito de expressão além das restrições do cordão policial. Nós falhamos ao não conseguir encontrar os fascistas para um real conflito, mas agora, tendo demonstrado nossa prontidão para confrontá-los, estávamos entre eles e o local da reunião deles e ficou claro a todos que haveria confusão se eles passassem por algum lugar dentro de nosso alcance. Eles continuaram escondidos atrás da lixeira, com policiais em volta para protegê-los e outros policiais consultavam como lidar com a situação, enquanto outros reforçavam a linha nos cobrindo. Isso ocorreu por talvez 15 minutos até que chegou a hora da reunião começar. Isso continuou por mais outros 15 minutos, e mais outros, e mais outros até que obtivemos sucesso em atrasar a reunião por 45 minutos—não foi uma realização pequena, sobre as circunstâncias! Nessa altura, nosso grupo foi disperso junto do grande grupo de protestantes que se amontoaram naquele canto, o mais claro entendimento que estávamos atrasando a reunião nos acumulando ali. Muitos estavam gritando com a polícia por estarem dispostos a defender tais oponentes da liberdade. O clima estava quente, para dizer o mínimo. Ao agir como um pequeno e SELF-STARTING GROUP nós tornamos acessível a opção de resistência militante a muitos outros que se juntaram com entusiasmo; mas a parte ruim foi que nosso grupo perdeu coerência dentro da grande massa. Nossos banners e quem os seguravam se separaram um do outro no caos e aquele dia não formamos mais um núcleo impermeável. Um ônibus da cidade protegido pela polícia apareceu para buscar os medrosos fascistas, e dirigiu para o lado oposto com eles dentro. Nós recebemos relatos de nossos observadores de que eles foram para o lado oposto do local da reunião, em um lado distante da zona permitida onde estávamos; nós tentamos nos mover nessa direção, mas se mover de uma até minimamente maneira organizada através das massas agregadas em volta do estreito perímetro do local da reunião, se provou impossível. Nós não queríamos nos mover na zona permitida em si, em todo caso, para não atrair confusão para aqueles que estavam procurando segurança lá ou interferir com as formas de protesto escolhidas por eles. Esse foi o ponto que cada ação individual de grupos dispersos poderiam acontecer para elevar o clima de incerteza; se alguma foi feita é desconhecido, mas certamente não foi o suficiente. Na melhor das hipóteses, nós tínhamos outros prontos para interceptar o ônibus, mas não tínhamos preparo suficiente para isso. Cercados pela polícia, conosco centenas de passos distantes deles, os fascistas podiam sair do ônibus sem serem agredidos por nada mais que pessoas que estavam lá zombando deles. Percebendo que enfim falhamos ao tentar evitá-los de chegar no local da reunião, nós mudamos nossa estratégia: nesse ponto nossa única esperança de parar a reunião era criando um caos que parecesse incontrolável, então tentamos uma ofensiva frontal completa. A polícia bloqueando nosso caminho foi substituída por oficiais vestidos com armaduras completas e oficias com armas e bombas de gás lacrimogêneo, montados a cavalo parados atrás deles. A grande cerca de metal estava entre nós e eles; ela era composta de partes solidamente pesadas, juntas e quase impossíveis de se soltar. Incrivelmente, nós conseguimos soltar uma dessas partes e nos movemos para frente com ela e duas de nossas próprias barricadas contra as linhas policiais imediatamente bateram de frente. Esse confronto foi muito mais campal que o outro que tivemos mais cedo; a polícia fez chover pancadas sobre nós e nós revidamos, levantando os visores dos capacetes deles para equilibrar as chances, se necessário. Um policial agressivo em especial perdeu a cabeça no combate e acabou cercado por nós—os colegas dele tiveram que puxá-lo por cima da cerca. Era um verdadeiro pandemônio as vezes, quando policia e protestantes se misturavam e as linhas que os dividiam não eram claras; eu acredito que em um certo ponto eu até vi um manifestante usar da técnica do stage dive para entrar em ação! Mais uma vez, aqueles que a polícia tentou prender, estavam livres, mas falhamos ao fazer muito avanço em cima das linhas deles. No fim, nós levantamos a parte de metal acima de nossas cabeças e passamos para trás da multidão, onde foi jogada numa fenda no pé do edifício que estava atrás de nós então isso não bloquearia avanços mais distantes de nossa parte. Essa simples cessão de um grande segmento da barricada policial foi no mínimo gratificante, mas estava claro que não estávamos preparados para ultrapassar através das linhas frontalmente. A reunião fascista estava em pleno andamento agora, com duas dúzias deles que a fizeram fora do estacionamento, segurando suas bandeiras suásticas e fazendo seus discursos que foram silenciados pelo barulho do público. A polícia proibiu até os poucos simpatizantes fascistas que apareceram, de atravessar suas linhas, talvez como resultado de nossas atividades; eram só supostos líderes fascistas, as crianças deles e as câmeras da mídia mainstream no local. Faltando outras idéias de como interromper o evento, alguns do que trouxeram bombas de fumaça tentaram implantar uma. Os banners de madeira compensada ainda estavam conosco se provaram úteis aqui: ao segurá-los no ar, alguns atrapalhavam a visão da policia à nossa frente (embora, talvez não a visão dos atiradores nos telhados com binóculos) enquanto alguns tentaram acender e jogar a bomba de fumaça. Sob as circunstâncias isso foi imprudente na melhor das hipóteses, embora, já que nesse ponto havia muitos em nossa volta que não estavam preparados para esse nível de risco. Alguns de nós, não certos de como nos sentimos sobre o que estava acontecendo, nos comprometemos a formar uma proteção entre aqueles com a bomba e o resto das pessoas. A pessoa sem experiência que tentou arremessar a bomba de fumaça uma vez falhou porque ela não passou os banners e isso foi um desastre, embora ninguém se machucou (ou principalmente se assustou, com a possível exceção do indivíduo referido). Como a banda do meu amigo professor sempre disse, pratique em casa! Outros entre nós tiraram vantagem da simpática cobertura da multidão para pintar os prédios atrás de nós com pequenos slogans e arte contra o fascismo. Conversas aconteceram também: pessoas perguntavam porque usávamos máscaras e geralmente entendiam quando explicávamos que era pra não sermos perfilados pela polícia—e por essa questão, os fascistas que estavam sofrendo vigilância dos manifestantes pelo seu próprio propósito. A única recepção decididamente negativa que experimentados veio de dois dos organizadores da reunião permitida. Um deles, um homem branco associado da mais importante universidade do estado veio até nós quando estávamos empenhados em nosso impasse entre o estacionamento e o local da reunião, sugerindo que nós cessássemos nossa atividade militante e aderíssemos ao silêncio e passivo protesto na área permitida; ele insistentemente persistiu, dando nenhuma racionalidade tática do porque deveríamos desistir dos ganhos que tínhamos feito até aquele ponto, até que um jovem de cabeça quente finalmente perguntou se ele era um agente policial. O outro, um tanto menos absurdamente pediu ao manifestante com um grande tambor para parar de tocá-lo nas proximidades da zona permitida, com fundamentos de que estava abafando o silencioso protesto deles; durante um tempo ele parou de tocar, por respeito ao pedido dela. Alguns temperamentos se exaltaram no meio da briga, é verdade, e foi possível que alguns trocaram palavras desagradáveis durante o dia. É muito importe que aqueles de nós que praticam ação direta demonstrem o máximo de civilidade e sensibilidade ao fazer isso, assim nunca haverá nenhuma dúvida de qual parte de nossos corações essas ações vieram ou se ativistas que usam da ação direta são geralmente pessoas bem-vindas e responsáveis. De volta a ação. Nesse ponto, certamente não estávamos nos sucedendo bem em realmente fechar a reunião, muitos de nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta até o perímetro em direção ao estacionamento, para decretar o plano B: ir atrás dos carros deles. No canto que ocupamos antes, nos encontramos outra vez com a linha policial e lá havia outro conflito, só que dessa vez envolvendo polícia montada também. Houve algumas pancadas e palavras agressivas trocadas entre a polícia e os manifestantes—esse último agora envolvendo uma ampla diversidade de pessoas, não só aquelas organizadas que iniciaram a ação direta no começo do evento. Mais uma vez, aqueles que a polícia pegou, foram soltos mas nosso avanço estava bloqueado. Todavia, algumas pessoas se movendo furtivamente por fora da massa, subseqüentemente conseguiram contornar a linha policial e se infiltrar no estacionamento. Os pneus de um carro que pertencia a algum skinhead fascista foram furados. As pessoas envolvidas conseguiram fugir mas o resto de nós no canto poderíamos ter feito melhor para ajudá-los atacando novamente a linha policial que estava ao nosso redor dessa vez, criando uma distração. Logo depois que as cinco prisões do dia aconteceram; todas as cinco prisões foram resultado de pessoas andando por lá fora do bloco mascarado ainda usando suas máscaras. Isso os fizeram deles alvos óbvios para a polícia. Claramente, deveríamos ter ido nessa lição mais profundamente de antemão: use sua máscara junto daqueles com máscaras que podem lhe proteger e mude sua aparência radicalmente quando sair de perto deles. A clavícula de uma pessoa foi quebrada no processo de prisão, graças a abordagem superzelosa de um policial. Todos que foram presos foram tirados da cadeia mediante fiança naquela noite; um advogado experiente em direitos civis se ofereceu para cuidar dos casos deles de graça e conseguiu tirá-los em segredo através do sistema legal com os mínimos aborrecimentos e repercussões. Percebendo que nossa disposição estava diminuindo, nossos números encolhendo e o mais perigoso período do dia se aproximando—quando os protestantes permitidos foram se dispersando, nos deixando sozinhos com a polícia—nós decidimos tentar atacar os fascistas enquanto eles retornavam ao estacionamento. Era hora de partir enquanto estávamos à frente, antes que mais prisões pudessem ser feitas. Aqueles de nós usando máscaras e suéteres, dissolvidos entre a multidão, rapidamente trocamos nossas roupas fora da visão da polícia e saímos sem nos deixar notar para fora da área enquanto os manifestantes do protesto permitido fizeram o mesmo. Não sofremos mais nenhuma prisão nesse processo; nós tínhamos atrasado a reunião fascista subsidiado pelo estado, com sucesso, decoramos as paredes do distrito policial do estado de nós mesmos, lutamos contra 150 policiais completamente equipados da tropa de choque e vivemos para contar a história. A maioria da mídia mainstream que cobriu o evento foi, no mínimo, enganadora. Eles drasticamente subestimaram o número de protestantes, desvirtuaram o clima do evento ao descrever as pessoas como praticamente dóceis a presença fascista e não fizeram nenhuma menção a como atrasamos a reunião ou a violência que a polícia reagiu. O fato de que mídia mainstream era os únicos permitidos dentro das linhas policiais com os fascistas não nos permitiu reportar o espetáculo, presenciado por nós, do chefe de polícia e o chefe fascista sorrindo, dando risadas e conversando juntos, atrás da linha policial. A cobertura da mídia independente foi muito mais completa e honesta. Previsivelmente, tinha um post em um site do estudante branco graduado mencionado acima, argumentando que embora ele entendeu o valor da diversidade de táticas, essa manifestação não foi uma hora apropriada para ação direta. Tal declaração é falsa: aceitar a diversidade de táticas quer dizer reconhecer e respeitar que outros tomarão suas próprias decisões e agirão adequadamente, não concedendo que diversas abordagens são aceitáveis “WHEN I SAY SO!” Ele argumentou, essencialmente, que o papel mais adequado de qualquer contra-manifestação poderia desempenhar era envolver o maior número de pessoas possível, especialmente aquelas mais seriamente afetadas por organizações fascistas—provavelmente supondo que táticas não-conflituosas são sempre as mais populares, que pessoas negras não estão interessadas em táticas conflituosas (uma atitude paternalista, até mesmo sutilmente racista) e que pessoas de cor são as únicas a correr risco por causa de organizações fascistas (quando, de fato anarquistas e queers, sem mencionar os descendentes de judeus, todos quais estavam presentes juntos das pessoas de cor na manifestação, também estão correndo risco significativo em atividades fascistas). Eu argumentaria o contrário, que havia no mínimo umas 100 pessoas no protesto aquele dia, se não fossem mais, que foram explicitamente confrontar os fascistas e os protetores deles e que não estariam lá de outra maneira—quer dizer, a melhor maneira de envolver o maior número de pessoas é pela mais ampla possível variedade de abordagens que sejam aplicadas sem interferir uma nas outras. Na maior parte, tomamos um grande cuidado pra manter bem longe da área reservada para a reunião permitida e fizemos um trabalho decente ao não dificultar a abordagem escolhida por eles. Com exceção dessa pessoa e um palhaço (sim, literalmente um palhaço) a mídia mainstream encontrou para dizer que foi injusto que nosso barulho estava abafando as articulações de idéias dos fascistas, alguns outros manifestaram desaprovação do jeito como nossas ações interagiram com as de outros manifestantes. Depois que a poeira baixou, nos encontramos novamente para discutir o que funcionou e o que poderia ter funcionado melhor. Nossos espíritos estavam comumente elevados. Nós demonstramos o poder de algumas poucas pessoas ao ascender com uma idéia, implantá-la em face das incríveis probabilidades e influenciar no curso dos eventos. Agindo em nossas próprias iniciativas, explorando nosso potencial na prática, nos comprometemos contra os poderes reunidos da KKK, The National Socialist Movement e o governo do estado, e alcançamos algumas vitórias significativas. Nosso plano inicial de convergir e definir o tom do dia do evento funcionou e se tivéssemos um pouco mais de experiência, pessoas ou disposição, nós teríamos acabado com o evento totalmente. Além disso, conhecemos uns aos outros muito melhor e aprendemos muito sobre as coisas incríveis que podemos fazer juntos.